guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Conspiracy
Fore-word After a short downtime, you guessed it, we're back and thriving stronger than ever! Your friendly neighborhood guild, Shadow Conspiracy! The Begining Four friends roamed the world of 12 seeking adventure, glory and riches. Mere specks in a grand and increasing population they may have been; but average, they were not. For they felt the passion for something bigger, something this world so new to them, did not yet offer. Captain-Lucky, Kurosui, Mega-Summoner and Dan-Cactus. More than ordinary. They grew weary of slaying countless beasts alone. They were hungry for larger prey, feeding on the adrenaline the kills provide. To hunt the fierce of demons, they knew they would need help. Time passed, and they soon gained knowledge of a gem, a rare and priceless object that many seek, but few are lucky enough to obtain. - Lightning stuck on the Cania Plains, the ground split at it's seams, and from it rose an almighty Crackler. Mega- laughed as his loyal servant charged blindly into battle. -Lucky's shovel split the skull of yet another beast from deep, but his strength was wearing thin, he called Kurosui to is aid. Brambles engulfed the final vile demon and reduced it to nothing more than a lifeless corps. Their thirst for blood quenched once again. Picking through the blooded remains of these futile creatures revealed nothing more than a few measly Kamas and unwanted resources. The clouds the plagued the sky during the battle began to clear. Through Dan's Treechelmet he saw it first. Something glinted in the sunlight. Kurosui stepped back, blinded by what Dan held in his hand. A Guildalogem. They entrusted it with -Lucky, and began the journey towards the Guild Temple. The temple where Legacies Begin. And thus, Shadow Conspiracy was born, A guild where hero's are crafted, Friends are made and Legacy's Unfold. Ranks The man in charge of our guild is Captain-Lucky, an Enutrof. In our guild, we have a class based rank system; you earn rights, not ranks. The ranks go as follows; Don't think bad of the system, it's still a major work in progress! Members list This is the list of our current members. *Connor, the leader of the guild. He's a kind, honest guy, who likes to be in charge. He controls most of what happens in the guild, including initiating new members. He has great ideas for guild structures and is also a generous person, giving out equipment and money to members in need - if you're in a pinch, just ask for Lucky, and he'll do everything he can to help you. He's a down to earth kind of guy, and won't take things that much to heart if you insult him. But be warned, he does have quite the sense of humor, and is also quite the jokester. He loves his guild members perhaps more than a Leader should, sometimes with hilarious consequences. Bontarian by choice, Bontarian by nature. *Dan, one sentence can sum him up perfectly. The most selfless person you will ever meet. This guy will help you out to no end, no matter what it is, or how far out of his way he has to go. He has a strange affinity for the Sadida class and loves to play around in fights, turning innocent team mates into a tree, much to his amusement. He hates to accept things from people without paying in return, and has a very unique and easily excited sense of humor. He is very loyal to the guild; constantly donating huge amounts of guild xp. Definately the most respected member in our guild. *Definately our funniest member. His sense of humor is also very unique and usually involves him insulting himself for the amusement of others, I've never met anyone else who can make this work as well as he can. After a shaky start in the Dofus world, constantly swapping between character classes, he found one that suits him perfectly. The Osamodos. They show well the extent of his "Layed-back" nature, as he would rather make his summons do the all the hard work, than risk getting his hands dirty. He can seem harsh and abrupt at times, particularly while meeting new people, but soon the real Liam will shine through. Although that is likely to be when he is explaining how he cried when Mufasa died in last nights showing of "Lion-king" on channel 3. He takes the role of "Chosen-One" In the guild, saying he didn't pick the rank. The rank picked him. *Quote* Liam to Lou. "I know you want me really Lou, it's OK to want a piece of the big dog" *His love for anime is shown in many ways, including the many Japanese names his characters go by. Kurosui is perhaps more programmer than man, manipulating technical wizardry in an assortment of ways. He is known throughout the guild for his legendary leveling capabilities, hitting level 60 on his latest character in an unhumanly short length of time. Not only is he known for this, but also for his short fuse, he is on task and to the point, get in his way and prepare to be severely chastised. He is also generous towards friends and guild members offering large discount prices on the many things he crafts on his various characters, with many professions. Though not a charity, be nice, and expect it in return. Be offensive, expect to receive it ten fold. Alex. A member we've had in the family for a long time. He is polite and helpful to an extraordinary extent and won't think twice about helping out fellow members, be it through dungeon runs, providing resources, giving advice, or lowering the prices of the items he owns dramatically, so even the poorest guild members can afford them. Defiantly a 10 thumbs up guy and great asset to the guild. Can it get any better? Sure can. He owns a wicked and sharp sense of humor and still despite all this, finds time rack up the levels. CAN IT GET BETTER!? Believe it or not, it sure can, generous and loyal just aren't the words for it, but that's what he sure as hell is. We love you Alex. ^^. Dan, known among the guild as DanF, so at not to be confused with Dan-Cactus when trying to reach either of them. Another member that has been with us for what seems like decades. I don't know what we'd do without the witty humor and sexual innuendos he provides on a very VERY regular basis. Throughout the time he has been with us he has earned the un-denying respect and love he deserves. He in turn loves our family in an equal measure, and isn't afraid to show it, be it to a female....Or a male. Don't Drop the soap. Ickle-Darkdan (pending) Unknown (pending) Shinikami (pending) Death-ninja (pending) ImOverHere (pending) Baby-zakuro (pending) Old-cloud (pending) ShadowLove (pending) White-scaraleaf (pending) Fun-Killa (pending) General Members. Without these trusted and ever loyal members of the family, our guild would crumble. Apposed to being the great power we are steadily becoming. They are the life of our guild. Professions In our guild there are several people that offer a profession. Here's a list. EDIT: As of now, professions under level 10 don't make it onto the list. As with the members list, this will be updated weekly - Garoh FanFic Here you can find stories written by the more creative minds of our guild. Getting to Amakna (REMOVED DUE TO CRAPINESS, SORRY. -Kuro.) LiamBigBall (Now Mega-summoner) There once was a man, with balls as big as melons. He belonged to the Sram class, those dirty stinking felons. He stole and he stole, but he still wanted more. Until one day he was caught, and he ran for the door. He found it hard to run, with a prostate of that size. He then fell on the floor, his balls crushed, by his thighs. He stared down in horror, shocked at what he saw. His balls shriveled like marbles' laying there on the floor. The moral of this story, is not what you'd expect; don't steal and don't run, if you like your penis erect. ~Captain-Lucky. Recruitment * To become a member in Shadow Conspiracy, please contact the leader, Captain-Lucky, in game. We accept and celebrate all classes and alignments. Others who you can contact include Kurosui; Mega-Summoner, Dan-cactus or anyone you see proudly displaying our guild logo. If you meet the right requirements; aka. you're level 40+, a nice guy (or gal) and are somewhat active, then you're free to join. We tend to have a range of members joining and leaving, eventually finding someone, who is like us. Be it through Adventure, Humor or Common Interests, they connect. It is these members who help us shape what Shadow Conspiracy is today. Guild activities * The guild mainly does dungeon runs and hunts, depends if people are up for it/not busy. Recently we have thought of the idea of doing dungeon runs where everyone has 90% of their exp set to guild, we call these 'Xp Runs'. If you need help with anything, all of our guild members will try to help you as best they can - but remember, we aren't a charity, you wont usually just get stuff for free! Guild morale * Our guild has its own back. If you keep attacking our percs, then expect retaliation. Although we are generally friendly towards other guilds and players. Guild Conduct We ask that: * All new members give at least 5% of their experience to the guild. When say 5000 experience is given, then you will have the right to change experience given. * All members have full comprehension of the written English language, and use legible grammar while communicating with other members. * Foul language be kept to a minimum wherever possible. * All communications between members to be friendly and non argumentative. * If an argument or "flame war" arises, please take it to PM, guild chat's not the place for it. * No spamming in guild chat. * Asking for help is encouraged, but please don't beg. * If a fellow member needs help, try and help them to the best of your ability, or if you can't, redirect them to a member who may. Guild Houses We own a house on Otomai's Island, in The Breeder village, (-54,8). This cost quite a bit, and is courtesy of Alex, whom we cannot thank enough! The house has 4 rooms and 5 chests. We have organized chests. The way the chests work; *Equipment and Potions Chest. This is signified by a pair of Gobboots. This chest contains equipment, such as rings and hats, etc. It also contains any potions, scrolls, books or hunts (tied scrolls). *Proffessions Chest. This is signified by some Walnut Wood. This chest contains items gained through gathering professions, such as wood, ore, and flowers. This chest is also used for Smithmagic Runes and Meteria. *Breeding Items Chest. This is signified by a Slapper in Purple Piwi Feather. This chest contains all breeding items; slappers, dragobutts, etc. It also contains mount certificates. *2x Monster Items Chests. These chests are signified by a Blue and a Pink Piwi Feather. These chests contain all items dropped from monsters, that have not been mentioned above. Please, for the love of god, see if the item you are trying to put into the chests is in the BLUE PIWI chest already, first. This saves a LOT of my time. ~Kuro. Well thats all for the chests folks, I hope our organized methods can keep up! Ciao for now ~Kuro Guild Paddocks * Our House has a Paddock outside of it, 14 Mounts and Breeding Items. Allies Key Childs Project. Check out their Wiki! Key Childs Project. Probably the nicest group of people (along with us ^^) you'll ever encounter on Dofus. If you opose them, we opose you. Afterword We are always keen to hear suggestions on how to improve our wiki, and sections that we may want to add. If you have any suggestions, please edit the 'discussion' page. Thanks. Finale Thanks for looking at our guild page, don't hesitate to contact us in game! That's all for now, see ya soon! *''Forever in the shadows, Shadow Conspiracy.''